


Safety of the Heart

by nomnomdude



Category: Life of the Party (Web Series)
Genre: Feelings, Fight Aftermath, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomnomdude/pseuds/nomnomdude
Summary: Cassian and Renard share a moment after Cassian is nearly lost in battle.I promised schmoopiness and i delivered.





	Safety of the Heart

Renard hadn't left Cassian's side since they left the swamp. At first it was endearing but the constant mother hen act was starting to bother him. No, he did not need help walking. No, he did not need help getting across the puddle of mud. No, he was not tired after walking for 5 minutes. He was fine, not even a scratch left after his and Astras work was done, the old wounds still ached a bit but he could handle it. He was no more tired than anyone else but Renard was putting all of his focus on him. When the group set down for a quick break he tried to make light of his previous injuries and while he couldn't read Renard's face he felt him tense just slightly from how close he was. 

“Can we talk?” Cassian hoped that pulling Renard aside he could avoid teasing from Elyse. 

Renard nodded stiffly and led him just out of view and earshot of the rest of their friends. Then to Cassian's shock Renard grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Cassian was left completely speechless, not an easy feat. 

“You nearly died.” while muffled by his scarf and Cassian's shoulder he could still hear a sort of sadness in his voice. 

“I'm still standing.” Cassian returned the hug. 

“But you weren't, you feel and didn't get back up.” 

“Then how are you hugging me right now, hmm?” Cassian tried to keep his tone light, hoping that Renard would snap out of his worry if he was obnoxious enough. 

“The wounds are gone, the blood's gone, you can erase it all with magic but you can't erase that it happened.” Renard's hold on him got tighter, maybe talking about what happened wasn't the way to go. 

“I'm still here and so are you, we're safe Ren. We still have mapping to do, scouts to find, and a falling star to look into.” Renard's hold lessened a bit. 

“We're safe, for now. I can't guarantee how long that will last.” 

“You don't need to guarantee it, we're all here together, we'll keep each other safe.” 

“Just don't go running ahead again, please.” the desperation was clear in his voice. 

“I promise, if it will ease your mind I'll stay right behind you.” 

Renard nodded against his shoulder and they stood there for a while, just holding each other. Not knowing what the future will hold but with the promise that they'd protect each other from it. 


End file.
